A Generous Offer Plus More
by LumosMaxima123
Summary: Lavender Browns, tale throughout the war, and how an offer from a generous guy can turn into something more. Rated M for a reason. First fanfiction all advice good or bad taken


In my time, the only problem with going to Hogwarts was: no matter who you are even me Lavender Brown, you are always over shadowed. You have Bushy haired Granger the smartest girl of her age and Harry fucking Potter the chosen one who always survives. All the time that I was at Hogwarts, the only people that got noticed were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, plus those others who decided to go to the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year. It was degrading.

This is my tale of how I survived, everyone always remembers those who died in the war, and those who had family who died, the others, who just fought, laid in the background, again!

I never joined the so called DA as I thought it was pointless, especially with Granger and Potter being in charge. Then when they went of to the Ministry I began to regret it, I could have had my fifteen minute of fame. This soon wore off, as they all came back injured in some way other than Potter. You must think I'm jealous, well unfortunately you are incorrect. If anything I was only jealous for about five minutes until I heard that they all nearly died.

Then it came to our sixth year, I fell head over heels for Ronald Weasley, it was only a crush, but I went for it, when he succeeded in winning the quidditch game. I knew he wouldn't take the first step, so I did. I must admit, he was a crap kisser, but either way, I won him and I was able to piss Granger off. I could tell straight away he had never been this intimate with a girl before, he was so inexperienced. When he said Granger's name when he was drugged, that had hit my last nerve with him, We were over.

So Dumbledore died, and You-Know-Who took over, with a bit of luck I was a half-blood, so I went off to Hogwarts for my last year, I knew that there would be a war soon, all the signs were there. When I heard that Potter and Granger had gone missing and Ron had got spattergroit, I knew they had all gone off to do something, That something I didn't know, but like I said they were always in the spotlight, so it was obvious it had something to do with killing and destroying You-Know-Who. So the year went by, and I helped Neville and Loony Lovegood, on defying the new regime. I saved a few first years, put a niffler in Snape's office, but lucky for me I didn't get caught, so I didn't have a scratch on me, Neville and Seamus on the other hand, well they did get caught.

* * *

So the year went on, and there had been a lot of WANTED posters, there had only ever been a few articles on actual events that Potter and his sidekicks had done, the first was them Breaking in to the ministry at the start of the school year, the second when they somehow escaped the Malfoy's grasp, and the third which was when they broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. They were obviously after something.

The night that Potter and pals broke into Gringotts, Neville disappeared off down to Aberforth's, as a message had came through. After about fifteen minutes he came back, and showed us that the Golden trio had returned to Hogwarts, this is how I knew that that night would be the night of the biggest wizard war in the last two hundred centuries.

Things started to go fast, loads of members from the Order of Phoenix turned up. We were given our instructions, and split up. Me along with Bill Weasley and Katie Bell went up to the astronomy tower, and keep defences on that side. We stood in awkward silence, awaiting the inevitable. It was agonising. After about half an hour we had our first taste of the war, Death eaters were surrounding us, we were able to keep them at bay. Whilst we were in the room of requirement, Kingsley took charge and said "Use any method you can to not get killed, even if it means Killing". You may think that this isn't right if we are on the light side, but times were critical. I shouted over to the others, "Guys, we are going to get killed, its time for drastic measures". At this they looked over to me as if I had smacked them in the face. Well, I hate to say it but the words escaped my lips "Avada kedavra" I screamed over to the man in front of me. He froze, and fell, lifeless, that was the first kill on our side of the astronomy tower.

The war was getting bad, but everything seemed to have moved down on the ground floor. By the looks of the place I wasn't the only person on our side who had let those horrible words escape my lips, there were many death eaters littering the floor, mixed in with people from our side. That is when I realised who one of them was.

She was laying there at an awkward angle, she must have a few bones broken, but her body was lifeless, everything around me seemed to cloud over, nothing mattered any more, my best friend in the whole world,my older sister, we spent every minute of our lives together, and there she was, just laying there. I sank down to my knees, my eyes started to sting with a wave of tears, I allowed them to fall streaking down my face like the flood gates had just been opened. I couldn't stop crying, my vision obscured, not like I cared, she was the one that I opened up to in times of need, she was the shoulder to cry on, the person to laugh with, and now she was gone, never to be talked to again.

I sat there for so long, I had forgotten that I was in the middle of a raging battle, that people all around me were falling, either dead or injured. And there I was just kneeling there ridden with grief for the death of Rosie, she was always there for me, and I had never appreciated what she had done for me. I moved her arm and rearranged her dirty blonde hair so she looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. Just as I was about to get up to carry on fighting to try and find and kill the bastard who killed her I was launched backwards across the corridor. I landed on my back, I couldn't breathe due to the impact of the fall. Then I felt my stomach tear, and rip, I screamed out in pain, it felt like a knife was driven right across me trying to tear me apart. I opened my eyes to see a man kneeling between my legs his hand on the floor next to me and the other was what was causing me pain, it was no knife causing the gashed across my stomach.

I looked into his face and recognised the werewolf Fenrir Greyback I closed my eyes tight shut, trying to block out the pain, he move his clawing to my chest, and sliced from my right shoulder to the top of my left boob. Tears started to escape my closed eyes, and just as he dug his claw into the base of my neck, the clawing stopped. I opened my eyes to see why, and saw Bill Weasley standing there with his wand out, and Greyback crumpled in a heap against the far wall. I closed my eyes again and let the pain succumb me, before I passed out I felt him gingerly pick me up and whisper to me "You're going to be all right, just hold on". Then everything went quite and dark.

* * *

I can still remember when I woke up, the noise around me was making my head bang, I groaned in pain, and fluttered my eyes, I opened them fully and it was all fuzzy. My vision started to clear and suddenly I had Madame Pomfrey bustling around me. I noticed that I couldn't here fighting, no spells being cast other than those used to heal, not crumbling stone, no ceilings falling. Everything was quite. It was obvious, the war was over.

"How are you feeling?" said a gruff voice. I looked to my right and saw Bill sitting by my side.

"A bit sore, but I'll live thanks to you" I said blankly. The memories came flooding back, I could feel my eyes getting warm again and I closed them, this time I tried to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry dear, that must hurt, but this is the only way to try and heal these up" Madam Pomfrey said sympathetically. I shook my head to indicate that it wasn't the healing that hurt, it was the shear memories of my sisters body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes once again, and looked at Bill through my unshod tears. I notice Madam Pomfrey had gone to take care of someone else now. So it was just me and Bill. "I know that those tears that are threatening to fall are not through physical pain, what wrong?"

I looked at him, I felt as if I was trying to get a lump out of my throat. I looked straight into his eyes and I could see the pure concern behind them, I swallowed hard, and took a deep breath steadying myself to say what I needed to. "It's my sister" I held back a sob, but now the tears were flowing freely. I was about to open my mouth to speak, when he lifted me into his arms and cradled me hushing me "You don't need to continue, its all going to be okay" he said consolingly. We sat there like that for I don't know how long, we were only interrupted by Madam Pomfrey putting more green sludge on my wounds, then bandaging them up.

Me along with a dozen others then got sent to St Mungos to get proper treatment. Bill came with me, and sat by my bedside for the week I was in there. He told me of what happened after I passed out, and how Potter came back from the dead, and how his Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix and Potter finally finished off You-Know-Who. He also told me of the loses of our side, which wasn't as much as it may have been, but still too many. Especially the number of people under the age on twenty, including my sister.

Finally after a long week sitting in a white room with no decoration, I was able to leave, Bill was there again, he helped me walk, and asked me where I lived. "I don't" I said simply looking at the floor. He looked puzzled for a few minutes before asking in a soft voice " I don't understand, what does I don't mean?". "Well, its hard to explain, but at the start of this year before I went off to Hogwarts, My parents told me they were going to move away, because my dad was a muggle, they sold up the house and went to Italy. As they were about to get a portkey, the death eaters trapped them. I got told it was my dad who went first, I think it was so they could try and break my mother, then they killed her to" I ended with a sigh. "So yeah, no one to turn to and no where to go, so my plan is to go to the Leaky".

Bill looked at me for a few minute, I could hear the gears turning in that head of his, he finally spoke "well I have a spare room if you like, its not like it has any use at the moment" he offered.

"That's really nice and everything, but I'm not a charity, I will be all right at the Leaky until I find a job and get a set income, until then ill use my savings". As I finished I felt his arm wrap around my waist, and within a second I felt the discomfort of apparation.

I found hard ground under my feet and I looked around. We were obviously in his apartment. "You can't do this, I forbid it, what would Fluer say? She will go mental at you if she finds out you've offered a room to another girl" I said defiantly. "Well fortunately for you, that ended before it could get started. We split up a week before our wedding." he said.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I didn't know" I said sympathetically.

"It's okay" I gave him a stern look. "Promise, I finally saw the side of her that my family did. On the other hand, would you like to get a drink?" he chuckled.

" I would love to, but I've got nothing to wear other than what I'm wearing now" I said looking down at the shabby clothes.

"Nothin' I can't handle, I swear I have some clothes that either Ginny or Fluer left round here" he said with a smile. He went off into his bedroom, and I followed. The room was larger than what I would have expected, it was a beige on the bottom, and cream at the top. He walked over to a pair of wooden doors, and opened them up wide. It must have been the largest wardrobe I have seen to date, and that's including the one I had as a teenager. He walked into the wardrobe, and came out five minutes later with a light blue cocktail dress. He held it out to me, "You can change in here if you'd like, I will make a cup of coffee, then we will head off."

I took off my shabby clothes, and pulled the dress up my body, I looked into the mirror, and saw the damage that Greyback had caused. A red angry scar was across my chest, and was cut-off by the material of the dress. I closed my eyes as the memories came back full on. Bill had been a distraction over the past week, any time my face glazed over he would turn my attention to something else, I had a dreamless sleep potion every night, to stop me reliving it.

I felt my knees sink to the floor, I curled up place my head in my palms, trying to block out the images that were coming to the surface. I didn't notice that the door opened and that Bill had entered until he put an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to his chest. "We don't have to go out if you don't want to" he whispered into my hair. I lifted my head up and looked in to his eyes, "No, I want to, I just don't know if I can, I just can't go out looking like this." I concluded dropping my gaze. "Right, If you want to then we are, and as for you looking bloody sexy, then I think you can go out like that." He said whilst standing up then pulling me to my feet as well.

After another ten minutes bill had found a shawl to go over my dress and to cover my scars. He grabbed my hand and apparated, pulling me with him. We landed in Diagonally, and we started to walk towards the Leaky. I went and grabbed us a table, and Bill went off to get the drinks, he handed me a butterbeer, and I took a mouthful of the amber liquid, letting it warm my insides. We talked for the whole night, there was no awkward silences or any tension there, it was content.

* * *

Things went on like this for months, we would talk, go out together, have arguments, we were like a married couple. Bill had helped me but a whole new wardrobe, it contained a bit of everything, short dresses, long dresses, t-shirts, jumpers, jackets, you name it he brought it. At this point I was feeling really bad, he didn't have to do it, but he did, no one had ever treated me like that, it made me feel special.

So one day I came back from job hunting. I opened the door to my room and found a knee length dress laid out with shawl to go with it there were a pair of shoes on the floor at the edge of the bed. I walked towards it curiously, and found a note:

Lavender,

I've laid out some clothes, were going out! Be ready for six, I know that its only a couple of hours to get ready but you'll manage. I will be home to pick you up then and we shall be on our way.

See you later tonight,

Bill.

At six I was ready, I had hopped into the shower, styled my hair and put a light amount of make-up on. I admit , I was worried. It sounded as if he was taking me somewhere nice for dinner. At that point we had never gone out for dinner, only drinks, but I found that as the months passed our friendship blossomed, and I thought I was harbouring feelings for him.

Dead on six Bill opened the door, and walked in, within seconds he had said "You look beautiful darling." I had turned away from the mirror to greet him also. "You also look dashing if I may say so." He walked over and kissed me on my cheek that made my skin tingle and make me want more.

He offered me his arm, and I took it and he apparated us away.

We landed in an alley way, that was near a main street, I had absolutely no idea where we were. He started walking and I followed, still arm in arm. We turned the corner and walked halfway down the street. He stopped and turned, and we were outside what was obviously a very posh, expensive restaurant. "Wow" I said in awe. Bill looked down at me and chuckled at my amazement and pulled me slightly so we could enter.

"Hello, I have reservations for half six under the name Weasley" Bill told the waiter who had appeared out of no where.

"Yes, follow me please sir" the waiter said, and walked towards one of the windows. Bill pulled my chair out for me and tucked it in as I sat, As he sat down opposite the waiter handed us menus that he had stored under his arm. "Would you like any refreshments Sir, Madame?"

"Yes please, can we have a bottle of your finest wine, and a vodka Martini for the lady and a glass of Billionaires Margarita please".

"Okay sir they will be with you in a minute" The waiter said and departed.

I looked at bill dazed, he was not only buying wine that would cost a fortune, but also buying other beverages, and He was buying dinner as well, I pointed it out to him by saying. "Uh, Bill, this is all sweet and everything but you really don't need to do this."

"I know I don't need to do this, I want to do this. I hope you like a vodka Martini by the way." He chuckled.

"You are in luck my friend, that happens to be one of my favourites" I said with a smile.

The evening continued with this, both of us eating drinking laughing. The food was exceptional, and the wine was superb. Bill paid the cheque and we were on our way, he apparated us to where I thought was home, but instead we ended up on a beach. The sun was setting in the sky, the waves were calm, and there was nobody around for as far as I could see. Bill transfigured a blanket and we both laid down to watch the sun Descend behind the horizon, it was stunning to say the least. "Thank you for tonight, it was lovely and I really appreciate it." I said looking into his crystal clear blue eyes. "The pleasure is mine, i've been wanting to tell you something, but its never been the right time." he stuttered, he started playing with his fingers, he looked really nervous, this was a side that I hadn't seen up until now. Bill was normally full of courage, never thought before he spoke, and here he was, nervous,and sounded as if he was really thinking a way to say something.

"So tell me then." I said hoping to encourage him.

"well, this past few months, have been amazing with you, I-i don't know how to say this, I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have, but I-i think that, well, I think I like you more than friends." He concluded, he averted his eyes away from mine, probably so he didn't see he rejection if he got one.

I cupped his chin with my hand and I leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss on his lips. I pulled away and made him look me in the eye and said "I like you to Bill." I said softly. This time he came forward and kissed me, his lips felt so good on mine, it felt right, there was a spark between us and I felt it then.

My hands moved up towards his hair, and a ran it through my fingers, his tongue was grazing my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and we started to explore each others mouths. The kiss had soon became heated, he was running his hands up and down my sides, which was making me want him to touch me, to go further with him.

I pushed my hands up his chest and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, relishing in the sight that was before me, toned and defined, and a trail of auburn hair going down under his trousers. He groaned as I grazed my hands along his chest and down his back. Breaking the kiss he placed feather light open mouthed kiss' along my jaw and down to my collar bone. He moved a had that was previously massaging my breasts and slid the found the zip on the side of my dress. He pulled the dress down so I was only left in a matching bra and underwear.

He started to make his way lower and pulled the fabric of my bra down, and took my nipple in his mouth, his hand wandered further to my pulsing core. He then moved down again, he got to my thighs and started teasing me, he slowly slid the underwear down my legs and stroked my folds with his tongue, making me squirm in delight. He entered a finger into my core which made me buck and moan in pure ecstasy. He entered another finger whilst playing with my clit with his tongue. He stopped his administrations with his tongue to say "Let go and come for me baby" in a husky voice. Not long after I felt my muscles tightened as my orgasm hit, I screamed out his name.

I was panting as I came down from my high, Bill was once again kissing my neck. I brought his head to mine in a mind blowing kiss, I could taste my essence on him. I unbuttoned his trouser and slid them down, along with his boxers. I started to stoke his shaft. "I want you." Bill stated. He took my hand away and brought it above my head, and brought my other one there to he held on to my wrists with his hand.

In in one quick motion he was inside of me, we both moaned in delight. He thrust harded and deeper, we worked in sync, me bucking to meet him, within minuted we were both on the brink of release. He let go of my hands and started playing with my clit, which sent me over the edge, my muscles tightened around him, causing him to lose control, he rode out his orgasm spilling his hot seed into me.

He collapsed onto his elbows above me and put his forehead on mine. "That-Was-A-Mazing" he said between breaths. "Amazing" I agreed trying to catch my breath. He was glistening with sweat and nothing was more attractive to me than that.

He rolled off of me and brought me into his embrace, by now the sun had set and the stars were gleaming. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and grabbed out clothes, as well as me and apparated straight to his bedroom. He dropped the clothed and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he placed me softly on the bed.

By the next morning we were both lacking in sleep from an exhausting work out.

* * *

After a few months the relationship was blossoming, we rarely had arguments, and there was always something to talk about, I had found a job working for the twins and Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and life was going well.

Bill took me to the same restaurant that we went on our first date, and we went to the same beach, as we were walking along, Bill stopped me and turned me around so I was facing him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Lavender, that night when we first declared our feelings, I knew that I loved you and would always love you, I want to look after you, and have mini lavenders and Bills running around the place, and more than any thing I would love it if you would become my wife" as he said this he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a rather large diamond in the middle, surrounded by blue crystals. I nodded my head as my eyes started to fill with tears, he placed the ring on my finger, stood up and wrapped his arms around me lifting me up whilst kissing me passionately.

Not long after the proposal, did we have the wedding set, I wore a simple dress that hugged my curves, there was small decoration on the bust, and hip. The wedding was taking place at the burrow, after Bill had to beg his mother. As I mentioned earlier, he never told his family he split up with Fluer, so when he told them he was engaged to me his mum was outraged. She soon calmed down and took over the wedding plans though, so I walked down the Isle, never looking away from what was soon to be my husbands eyes. I said I do, and we spent our Honeymoon in Anguilla, a little Island on the East side of the Caribbean sea.

The weather was hot, the sea cool, and the sand warm between the toes. Although out of the week we were there, we only ever spent a maximum of a day out of the 4 walls that was our hotel suite.

* * *

So That brings us to the current day now, I've been married to Bill a year now, and what an adventurous year its been. I'm sitting in the hospital with my newborn daughter that we named Emma-Rose who had her dads ginger hair, and my green eyes. After getting some peace from Bills family members, that is when I was able to look back on how luck I've been to find Bill.

The war wasn't the happiest time of my life especially after losing my sister, but it brought me closer to the person I love and will love until the day I die. I'm glad that I met Bill and he offered me a place to stay, as I don't think I would have been able to survive without him.

So two years after the war, I have a loving husband, a daughter, and a life that is worth living.


End file.
